


【呈丘】一个也别想跑

by zyc940310



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: ※激情短打※算是接9.25更新※欧欧西





	【呈丘】一个也别想跑

**Author's Note:**

> ※激情短打  
※算是接9.25更新  
※欧欧西

根据丘哥的手机定位，贺呈驱车在一家酒吧找到了他。  
不出意外，卡座上的银发男人一手夹烟端酒，另一只手搂着金发女郎盈盈一握的细腰，好不享受。  
走到他对面，贺呈隔着酒桌，沉默地俯视。  
女郎感受到面前男人的危险气息，抿抿唇放下酒杯，从丘哥怀里挣脱离开。  
被扰了兴致的男人不悦地皱眉，咂嘴道：“啧。”  
“谁惹你了？”选择性无视他的态度，贺呈沉着嗓子问，吐词在不算安静的酒吧里有些模糊。  
正烦着的丘哥被这么一质问，刚泄下去的脾气又顶了上来：“喝酒你也管？”  
“任务期间。”贺呈的语气没有一丝变化，始终那般冷冰冰，“你说不干了，怎么回事？”  
“烦了，不做了。”仰头喝光杯中的酒，丘哥叼着雪茄，起身绕开贺呈，却被黑发男人一掌擒住手腕。

犹存的理智让丘哥没在被贺呈甩进楼上酒店房门时骂人：“放手。”  
贺呈无动于衷，关门上锁一气呵成。  
揪住贺呈的西服外套领，丘哥细眉皱成一团：“别逼我动手。”  
抓住衣领上的手，贺呈侧身闪至丘哥身后，两步跨至大床边，脚下使绊，轻而易举压着半醺的丘哥把人扑倒。  
“操。”上风占惯了的男人终于忍不住骂出声。胳膊被反拧得生疼，身上又压了个重得要死的家伙，连顺畅呼吸都成了奢望：“贺呈你他妈给老子滚开！”  
贺呈还是不说话，他单臂摁着丘哥，游刃有余地腾出一只手，干脆利落地抽出他腰上的皮带将两只手困在背后，又扒了他的黑西裤，拉开自己的裤链释放出硬成一团的阴茎，在没做任何润滑的情况下直直捅进他的身体。  
“嗯！”一声闷哼，丘哥攥紧双拳，侧身抬脚踹向贺呈面门。  
抬壁格下这一击，贺呈顺势架起丘哥的膝窝，把他两股掰得更开，将完全勃起的阴茎抽离穴口，再一次更深地捅进去。  
“操！”这一下比刚才更痛，丘哥瞳孔骤缩，瞬间红了眼。他用力挣扎，两条腿却都被贺呈牢牢控制，身体最大限度打开，被迫承受身下狂风骤雨式的侵犯。

掰着丘哥的大腿保持侧姿操了几十下，贺呈沉默着把他按趴，掐着男人结实的大腿根从身后开始新一轮进攻。丘哥修长有力的脖颈受制于贺呈掌下，男人用了狠劲，直扼得他颈椎作响。坚硬滚烫的巨物在肠道内肆意翻搅，把原本干燥的后穴操出咕啾水声，连丘哥坚硬如钢板的小腹都操软了去。男人肚子里被肏进一泡水，有他自己的，也有贺呈的，在粗长肉棒的暴力戳刺下随腹腔里的脏器一同晃荡。丘哥如鹰的眼神渐渐失焦，紧咬的牙关也逐渐失守，一声声不起耳的闷哼自枕间泄出，传进贺呈耳里，便停下把人翻了个个儿。  
面对面把丘哥从床上拉起来，贺呈撕破他的紧身黑T，毫不收力地一口咬上那紧实饱胀的胸口。丘哥张嘴，溢出一声呃啊，又被身下第三轮更为剧烈的上下顶弄分散注意力。  
“为什么不想干了？”在丘哥的乳房上留下一道带血的牙印，贺呈微微抬头，舌尖舔弄乳尖，开口问。  
银发男人双目紧闭，后仰着头，无暇作答。  
贺呈便扣着丘哥的腰，将他高高举起，又狠狠往下按。  
“我操你妈贺呈！”男人罕见地骂吼，尾音染上点哭腔。  
“为什么不干了？”同样的话，同样冷峻的语气，背后却暗藏显而易见的警告。  
“不干就是不干哪来他妈那么多废话？！”撑起疲软的脖颈，丘哥在剧烈颠簸中与贺呈四目相对，银白的瞳孔里满是怒意。  
以及一丝丝微不可察的，异样的情感。  
旁人也许看不懂，甚至察觉不到。  
可贺呈不是旁人。  
他抬臂，按下丘哥后颈，主动扬起下巴与之唇齿相交。

那是一个混杂酒精、烟草与汗液的吻。  
“我知道了。”

第二天下午19中放学，见一拉着展正希藏在人群中鬼鬼祟祟往校门外摸，贺天勾着莫关山跟在其后。  
“今天丘哥没来！”伸长脖子四下张望，见一喜出望外，“希希我们快走……！”  
莫关山原地立正，四肢僵直，贺天顺着他的目光不解地望过去：“哥？你怎么来了？”  
校门口，贺呈靠着车门，冷冷地看着面前四个崽子。  
“上车。”

一个也别想跑。

FIN.


End file.
